


Move Your Feet, Lose Your Seat

by ScribblyWrites7



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyWrites7/pseuds/ScribblyWrites7
Summary: When Simon gets up to go get a drink, he goes back to his seat to find Baz sitting there.Baz gets what he deserves.





	Move Your Feet, Lose Your Seat

**Author's Note:**

> After years of consideration, and then encouragement from my Twitter followers, I have made a account on this website!! I'm excited. So excited.
> 
> Anwyays, this is my first fic! Not just on this website, but officially, too. This is the first one I've started, pulled though with, and actually FINISHED instead of abandoning. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes it!! I had a LOT of fun with it!!

**Baz**

“What the heck, Baz?!” Snow shouted at me in total outrage. And over what? I took his seat. He got up to go get a drink, I saw my opportunity, and I took it.

Mainly because I am exceptionally tired. 

“You took my seat!” He’s pouting. All frowns and hunched shoulders. But I know he’s just doing it to make me feel bad. 

“That’s obvious. Crowley, you’re thicker than I thought.” I say, shaking my head. He really is thick, in a few ways, actually.

“Well, can I have it back? Please?” He’s still pouting. But I don’t feel like getting up yet.

“Not until I get up.” I say, taking out my phone, trying to look like I’m occupied.

Snow’s still here. I can practically feel him glaring at me. 

I glance up at Snow, preparing to sneer at him just because. Though when I see the look on his face, I stiffen a bit. Snow’s got that glint in his eyes. Like he’s planning something. Like he’s planning something and about to go through with it.

“_ Snow- _“ 

“It’s okay, I’ll just sit with you!” Before I can object or even get another word out, he turns around and sits on me. 

Crowley, he’s thick.

“It’s comfy here!” He wiggles on me, getting more comfortable. He’s going to drive me crazy. 

My face is pink, maybe even red. I internally kick myself for feeding on that deer earlier. Though I’m just glad all of the blood in me is going to my face, and not anywhere else. 

I realize I haven’t said anything since Snow sat down (on me. It’s driving me crazy.), Suddenly I realize my mouth is hanging open. Snow is supposed to be the mouth breather, not me. 

“Crowley Snow! Get off!” My voice is higher than I would like it to be, “Or I’ll push you off of me.”

He drapes an arm over my shoulder, and leans his head on mine. “You wouldn’t do that~” He’s right, I don’t want him to move.

I decide to not respond, and just turn my head to kiss the mole on his neck instead. I could bite him there, right now, then we could just sit here forever.

But I couldn’t do that to him. 

Instead, I just let myself melt. He’s warm on top of me and most of the lower half of my body has gone numb anyways. I lean into him, and he leans into me.

I could get used to this.


End file.
